A Different Perspective
by Becca Bing
Summary: What if Monica had a daughter when she was in college? How would she react to the six friends...most importantly, to Monica? Epilogue up! Please r
1. Chapter 1

A Different Perspective 

Ok, I don't know if people will like this, because it's from a different perspective, as says the title. I've seen a few around, where it's from Monica and Chandler's child's point of view, but in this, it's only from Monica's child's point of view. If I continue, I plan on having this story cover a few aspects of Monica's daughter's life, including her relationship with her mother and with Chandler, the problems she gets herself in, and her view on and role in M&C's relationship. So, yes, this will be slightly C&M, but not like as much as most. Ok, to understand this, you should know that Monica had a daughter when she was in college, and the father is MIA. It follows the show timeline, and its own. Like, I refer to some things that actually happen in the show, while others, I've made up on my own. Without further delay, please read and review, so I know if I should continue or not, thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, aside from Jessica. She's mine!:)

To most people, I'm just the stylishly dressed sixteen-year-old girl who sits in the back of classrooms, crudely poking fun at teachers' mistakes and starting up conflicts. I'm well aware that most people can't stand to be near me, until they get to know me. There are many reasons why I'm like that—how I became who I am. Everything I am is directly reflected on six people in my life. 

My creativity is something that I got from a close friend of my mother's, Phoebe. She's probably one of the most creative people I know. In fact, one time, she built her own dollhouse, complete with an aromatherapy room and all. Although it ended up burning down, it was much more interesting than a normal dollhouse, due to the fact that it was created with the assistance of Phoebe's imagination. Also, I often hold a very cynical attitude towards the world. It is often the only defense I can find to use though. Frequently I make a sarcastic joke out of things that I found to be too intense for me. There's no doubt that I picked up this trait from all the time I spent with Chandler. Less importantly, I got my sense of style from Rachel, my love for history from Ross, and addiction to video games from the very immature Joey. However, my determination, which often turns into stubbornness and my confrontational side, come from my mother. She has this uncanny desire to always win and be the best. Although I am not at the same level as my mother, I am very close to it. Our similarities with these traits often brought on troubles between us. Although we can control these problems now, with the help of Chandler, in the past we let them get out of hand. 

       I guess that my predicament with my mother began when I was around nine years old, and she began dating a man named Richard Burke. She was head over heals in love with him. I, on the other hand, hated him intensely. There were several things that sparked my contempt towards the man. First of all, he treated me as if I was just some empty-headed child. From the first day I met him, he dealt with me in that manner. 

"Hi," he greeted me as he bent down on his knees to be at my height, "My name's Richard." 

"Hi," I replied coldly. 

"Your mother and I are going out tonight," he explained in one of those annoying voices people use to speak to young children.

I remember looking at him in the face for a moment, and then spitting on him. I have quite a temper problem, at times, which was even worse when I was younger. 

"Jessica!" my mother yelled harshly, "How dare you!" She then grabbed me by the arm and took me out into the hallway. 

"You _don't _split ion anyone, ever! It's mean. How would you like it if I spit in your face?" 

"You do," I came back, "All the time. Whenever you yell at me." 

She looked at me, both angered and surprised at my behavior. Before Richard came along, I never dared to speak to my mother in that tone. However, I began to see her in a different light, once he entered our lives. That night marked the beginning of many a fight between mother and daughter. 

       Another reason I hated Richard was that I felt he was stealing my mother from me. Although, she didn't purposely do it, she spent all her time with him. Often, I hid in my room when he was over and doodled, trying to drown out his voice and the things he and my mother were doing together. I may have been nine, but I knew exactly what was going on in the bedroom next to mine. Growing up with six single people in their 20's, you pick up on things like that. They didn't know that I knew though. Often I was shoved into the background and ignored while they spoke about those things. Or, the part that amuses me the most, is how they used to try to speak in code. I decoded that right away, though. I don't think that any of them realized how well children listen. I know the six of them like my own self. I'm a very perspective person, and I watch people closely and study their behavior. That's something I often did to entertain myself, when the adults ignored me. 

However, a great relationship also emerged from Richard's presence. Since my mother would leave me with Chandler almost every night, the two of us got to know each other well. Often I considered him my father. However, we didn't hit it off right away. I think I used to annoy the hell out of him because I was always asking questions and making fun of him. That first night my mom when out with Richard, I sat in his and Joey's apartment, watching television with them. They had just gotten a big screen television and black leather recliners. That night, the two of them were so comfortable, that they refused to get out of the seats and no one really spoke to me, since everyone's attention was turned towards the TV. 

Nevertheless, I remember I spent the entire night sitting on Chandler's lap. I fell asleep in that position, but woke long enough to notice him carrying me over to the sofa. He laid me down on it, covered me with a blanket, and whispered, "Sleep tight," as he brushed a loose stand of hair from my face. Once he did that, I decided that I wanted to spend more time with him. 

However, it took him a while to warm up to the idea of spending time with me. I made him feel uncomfortable because I was just a little girl. Also, I hadn't lived with my mother for very long at that point, so I think he was still shocked that Monica could even have a daughter. I only moved in with my mother a couple months prior to this incident. Before that, I lived with my grandparents. However, my grandfather had a heart attack, which caused my mother to decide that having a child to take care of was too much for her parents to deal with. 

The day that the two of us began the relationship that we share today was a couple of months later. I was, of course, over at Chandler's because my mother was on a date with Richard. Chandler was reading a magazine, while I was entertaining myself with their Super Nintendo. I was playing an NBA Playoff type game, and I was bored of playing against the system because it always beat me. 

"Chandler?" I asked waiting for him to look up.

He didn't look up. "Yeah?"

"I'm bored playing against the stupid computer. It keeps beating me!"

He chucked at my comment and I continued, "Will you play me?"

"I don't know…" he began. 

I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, and he unwillingly gave in, "Fine."

"Yay!" I cheered as I handed him the controller. 

Five games later, I was winning four to one. 

"Beat you again!" I bragged, as he threw down the controller in disgust. 

"Ok, fine, you win," he relented and then continued,  "I'm hungry, wanna go to dinner?"

"Where are we going?" I asked suspiciously, not wanting to eat any of that sophisticated food that my mother loves. 

"Well, I'm no classy man…so how about McDonalds?"

"Yes!" I was ecstatic at his suggestion, because I rarely got to eat food like that. Instead, my mother would serve me weird fish and smelly cheeses. From then on, it became routine for Chandler to take me to McDonalds while babysitting me. Something else came out of that night, also, though. There was a great bond formed between two people. I don't know what I would've done without his love.  

So, should I continue or is it not a good fic? I'm thinking that some people might not like that it's not from Monica or Chandler's points of views. I hope I'm wrong though. Ok, please leave a review, especially if u want me to continue. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Perspective 

OMG my head feels like it's going to explode! I had so much hw tonight. Lucky for me, I starting right when I got home (3ish) till like 7. Ok, I have to apologize b/c I didn't explain some things in the beginning, so I'll do that now. Like, to me it's obvious b/c I wrote this, but to the reader… Everything Jessica says is from her POV, and only her's. So, if she doesn't like something, she'd describe it negatively. It doesn't mean that in reality it's _that _bad. She tends to exaggerate things. Like, maybe Monica does give her fast food, but she exaggerates to make the point that she didn't do it often, in Jessica's opinion. Also, Rachel doesn't live with Monica, obviously. But I mean she could've lived with her during the time that would be first season, because Jessica was living with Monica's parents. I can't really think of where she'd live during this story, but I don't think it's very important to the story. Ok, if it is, then she lives with…Ross! I dunno…make up something, lol. Hopefully that clears any confusion up, but if not, then ask me and I'll explain further. Thanks for all the great reviews! Alrighty then, let's get started. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, aside from Jessica. 

          I know that I make it seem like my mother and I had a terrible relationship when I was younger, but it wasn't always bad. My attitude towards her made it hard for us to get along. But it was very obvious to me that she loved me—I was just unable to say it back to her. Whenever she would tell me she loved me, I would say nothing in return. At the time, I didn't know how much I hurt my mother by not reciprocating her affection. It was just that I was convinced that my only purpose on Earth was to be the punishment to my mom for her behavior. She never actually said that to me, mind you, but I felt it, nonetheless. It was especially apparent when Richard was around. I tried my hardest to ignore both my mother and Richard when she dated him. So much so, that I would not even tell her I was violently ill. See, that's where my inherited stubbornness comes in. 

          Although I don't remember much of that night, I remember the events leading up to my hospitalization crystal clearly. I had been feeling ill all day, but refused to admit it. I was well aware that my mother found illness nothing but a weakness. I wasn't about to let her think that I was weak. I always kept a strong façade and I wasn't going to ruin it for one little sickness. However, that night, it became obvious that it wasn't just a little sickness. I remember feeling as if my body was on fire, yet I was freezing cold. My mind was racing, keeping me from focusing clearly. However, I knew that Richard was in my mother's room, so I kept my mouth shut. It didn't matter that I could barely move, but I was determined not to call for my mother. I kept telling myself that it would pass, although, deep down, I was worried that I was going to die. 

          Finally, I mustered up enough strength to climb out of bed, and somehow found myself across the hall, facing Chandler's door. I can't remember going to his door, but I remember looking up seeing I was there. After knocking a few times, Chandler answered it and I fell over. 

"Oh my God," he panicked as he picked me up, "I have to get Monica!" 

"No," I whispered. 

He ignored me and knocked on my mother's bedroom door. 

"She's burning up, Mon," he informed her quietly as he held me in his arms. 

Normally, I would have fought to get out of his arms, because I hated being carried around. It made me feel like a baby. However, I was too sick to fight him. 

Once my mother took my temperature, and saw how high it was, she took me to the emergency room. Chandler came with us, as did Richard. I was fuming that my mother would bring that man with us to the hospital. Strangely, I was looking forward to spending time with only my mother and Chandler, even if it was due to illness. However, when I found out that he was coming along, it ruined that. Now, I don't remember the rest of the night, but according to Chandler, I called for him the entire time. In addition, whenever my mother would come near me, I would scream at her. Later on, I assured my mother that it was merely the fever talking, but we both knew that it was more than that. It was the way I felt. 

Yet, even if I did feel strong contempt towards my mother, I was not completely devoid of sentiment towards her. For instance, when she and Richard broke up, she was devastated. Although I don't know the reasons why they broke up, I have a few assumptions.  The excuse that she used was that 'they wanted different things'. Now I know that my mother has always wanted a big family—more than just one child. I'm sure she also wanted to have legitimate children, unlike myself. But still, I don't buy that excuse. I think that the real reason she broke up with him was because I absolutely hated him. Now don't get me wrong, I felt guilty for being the reason, but now I'm extremely relieved. I can't even imagine how much worse my life would be, if he were still around. Chandler is a much better match for her, than Richard. I know that she is aware of that, too. 

She was just so depressed in the following weeks. She barely changed her clothes, didn't brush her hair, and barely smiled. Sometimes, she would wander the streets aimlessly. The nights were not much better. She wouldn't sleep because she was too upset, not only about the breakup, but she was afraid that she was more devastated than Richard was about their break up. She truly is the most competitive person I have ever met in my entire life. 

One night, I awoke to hear quiet sobs coming from the living room. When I left my room, I was surprised to see my mother sitting in the living room, with all the lights out. When I walked over to her, I was able to see that her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. There were also tissues scattered around the place. I was very worried then, because my mother is a complete neat freak. She has to be incredibly depressed to not clean up. She didn't even turn to look at me. She was just sitting on the sofa, her legs brought up to her chest, with her chin resting on top of her knees. She was staring at the wall in front of her. I walked over to her and sat down beside her. Then, I did something very unlike me—I put my arms around her. When I was younger, I hated to be affectionate with people. When adults would kiss me, I would wipe off the spit left behind on my cheek and whine bitterly. However, at that moment, I knew that my mother needed me. When she felt my arms around her, she placed me in her lap and hugged me tightly, like I was a stuffed animal. I didn't complain though. I just let her cry on my shoulder, and hold on to me. She finally fell asleep, still holding me in her arms. 

Although my mother has told me that she appreciated that night, it didn't change anything in our relationship. We still fought constantly, especially about the little things. Whether it was that I left a mess in the bathroom or a teacher called home, it seemed like we were always arguing. She tried to raise me right though. She just didn't know how to. I guess I made things harder for her, too. I was constantly criticizing and complaining. The only person who could get me to smile when I was younger, was Chandler. I think that the main reason the two of us were able to turn to each other so much was that we both felt rejection in our lives. I felt rejected from my peers, but more importantly, from my mother. Chandler, on the other hand, dealt with some painful breakups and his childhood definitely was not one to envy. His parents divorced when he was nine, leaving him in the middle of their predicaments. Also, they were very busy with their careers and love lives for Chandler. Consequently, when we were together, we would usually do fun things to get our minds off our depressing lives. We also rarely had serious talks until I was much older.

Ever since Chandler and I bonded, he treated me like both his sister and his own daughter. He was always looking out for me, as well as trying to mend my relationship with my mom. But he never made things serious, ya know? He would make a game out of everything. Whether it was taking terrible tasting medicine or trying to get me to stay out of fights, he never came off demanding respect. That was why I could never listen to my mother, but was often able to listen to Chandler. But Chandler didn't just look out for me; he looked out for my mother, too. 

For instance, my mom had lost her job due to an unfortunate 'steak incident.' To sum it up, she accepted steaks, thinking they were a gift. To her dismay, her boss considered them a bribe, and she was fired. I know that Chandler's heart had gone out to her after that incident, and then, even more so, when I came around. I mean my mom was supporting the two of us on a small salary that she earned from a sleazy, fifty's themed restaurant. Although I didn't notice it at the time, that was the only time my mother ever settled for something less than perfect. But she had no choice—she was supporting both of us on just one salary. All of her friends were willing to lend her money, but she was too proud to accept any of it. Besides for a small loan from Ross, she refused to accept any charity. 

Chandler, on the other hand, wouldn't take no for an answer. The two of us had a game going on, where every week we would sneak money into my mother's wallet, when she left it unattended. It was a lot of fun, too, because Chandler would make it like we were secret agents. 

"Ok," he would say as the two of us would sneak into the apartment, "The coast is clear." 

"Gotcha," I answered as I would sneak into my mother's room and place the money in the wallet. He would always help me though, because my mother organized her bills according to value. The smallest bills would go in front, while the bigger bills, would be left in the back. She seriously has a system for everything. I actually continued that game on my own, without Chandler's knowledge, too. 

          See, my grandmother would place me in the middle of her and my mother's problems. She relied on me to divulge to her my mother's big secrets, but it would never come without a small bribe on her part. 

"Ok," she offered to me, "I'll give you $20 to tell me all the secrets that your mother keeps from me." 

"Sure," I agreed easily, accepting the bribe greedily. 

"So…?"

"Well," I began, trying to pinpoint small secrets to pacify my grandmother; "She's not seeing anyone right now." 

"Ok, what else?" 

"Well, I found that," I explained, "You know that closet that's in the living room?" 

"Yes?"

"Well, she keeps it locked because there's a giant mess in there."

She laughed at what I revealed. However, I could not believe her utter stupidity. She was so easy to please. I hadn't even told her the big secrets—like how my mom lost her job. I made a rule for myself, right then and there. I would not reveal the bigger secrets in my mother's life; the ones that she was ashamed of. And losing her job was probably her biggest grievance at that time. 

          However, it wasn't until later on that I decided not to keep the money. That afternoon, I was watching television with Phoebe and Rachel, when we heard my mother yell angrily. 

"Damnit!"

"What's wrong Mon?" Rachel questioned as she came out of her room.

"I ripped my jeans. And I don't have the money to replace them."

I had my hand in my pocket when she said that, and I felt the twenty-dollar bill at my fingertips. That night, I gave that money to her. Ever since then, I would continue to give her the money I would con off of my grandmother. It made me feel less guilty for revealing her secrets. And it also made me feel good that I could help her. She endured a lot for me. Maybe I couldn't allow her to know that I cared, but I truly did. 

 TBC…

Ok, the second chapter is done. It's only like 9:45, yet I'm like falling asleep here. School really takes a lot outa you…especially when u have like a billion things to do for hw and after school activities, and all that shit. Teachers should realize that, and give less homework, don't u think? I'm sure I could get almost every student in the world to agree with me on that. Ok, I have to go shower b/c I smell like bromine from the damn pool b/c we had to swim in gym today (yes, bromine). I hate swimming, but I think that Thurs. is our last day of it. I sure hope so…we don't get enough time to change! Then I'm late to my next class, blah, blah, blah…  Ok, I'll shut up now. Please leave me a review! Thanks for reading!:)


	3. Chapter 3

Ahh…I had to complete my history project in one day! So this is what happened…ok ur gonna think I'm the dumbest person, but still… So, I thought that I was supposed to present tomorrow, but it turns out, it was today. So, Wed. night, I had to finish 2 days worth of material. Unfortunatly, my group didn't get to finish the presentation, so I have to go again tomorrow. How incredibly annoying. But that's ok, because *one more day till break*! How exciting! I can't wait. Ok, without further delay, here's the third chapter… Thanks for the great reviews! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Ok, we've been thru this so much before, but if I must say it…I don't own any of the characters, except for Jessica, who's the product of my own imagination. Hmm…didn't know I had imagination…

I will never forget the day that my mom broke up with Richard. However, it's not because I despised Richard. It's because I began to feel that I was going to lose one of the most important people in my life. On that very same day, Chandler began dating Janice. Now, the reason I hated her was not because I thought she would steal Chandler from me. It was because I never trusted the woman, nor did I trust their relationship. Their relationship began while she was still married, for god's sake! What kind of relationship is that? Plus, the two of them were in completely different points in their lives. Janice had a child and was dealing with a divorce, while Chandler…well he was playing foosball and making up crazy games like hammer darts. I knew that it would never work from the start. Unfortunately, Chandler didn't want to hear that from me. 

"Chandler," I began seriously, while we were seated in Central Perk, "I have a confession for you."

"Yeah?" he asked, concerned.

"Well, I…with this whole relationship with Janice…"

"Yeah?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea." 

"Excuse me?" he asked, irritation mounting.  

"It's just that…it's not going to work."

"What are you talking about?"

 "She's still married, for one thing." 

"What are you talking about?" he repeated aggravated, "You're only 10 years old, for crying out loud! You don't know the first thing about relationships."

That was when I became insulted. "Show's how much you know me."

"You think that you're so old…but you're just 10! You shouldn't be concerning yourself with this stuff."

"Because you're so much more mature?" I spat out, angry as hell with him. 

"There you go again!" he accused, pointing a finger at me, "You're defending yourself, by putting down another person."

Normally, I would've blown up at him by that point, but he wasn't the type to get angry with people. Not only that, but we had never fought before then. 

"Ya know what. I was just trying to help you. But if you don't want it…"

"No, I don't want it."

I looked at him harshly, and quickly left the coffee shop. I just had to get away from him. That fight not only showed me that Chandler wasn't going to listen to me, but that he considered me nothing more than a lousy kid. I mean normally, no child would ever even care about things like that, but I was no normal child. Besides for being very perceptive, I was smart for a 5th grader. Nobody ever appreciated my intelligence because it was overlooked. Instead, people focused on my terrible behavior. I didn't mind though. I wish that people still didn't focus on my intellect. At that point, I wondered what would become of my relationship with Chandler, if Janice hung around for long. 

          Chandler and I made up, eventually. I avoided him for two weeks before he entreated for forgiveness. He felt very guilty for telling me that I didn't know anything. I had somewhat mentioned to Chandler, before then, that I hated when people treated me as if I was a kid. Maybe he believed that I should be treated in that manner, but he didn't do it because he didn't want to hurt me. However, even though we were friends again, there were still my issues with Janice to deal with. Now, every person who knows Janice would agree with me that she is _the _most annoying person on the face of the Earth. Even Chandler would agree now, and before he dated her seriously. He goes to incredible lengths to avoid her now. She's just…okay picture someone scratching their fingernails down a blackboard, cracking their gum, and poking your eyes out. Okay, now multiply that my a thousand, and you have the level of annoyance and just utter pain this woman gives off. However, to my dismay, Janice realized Chandler was close to me, and she decided that she should get to know me well, too. I almost killed myself after my afternoon with her. 

"I have a wonderful idea!" Janice announced in her annoying nasal voice.

"What's that, sweetie?" Chandler answered sweetly. 

I was amazed that Chandler could answer in such a calm tone, while the rest of the world cringed at her shrill, obnoxious voice.  Sometimes, I just wanted to take her long hair and wrap it around her neck, until I could no longer hear her obnoxious voice. Don't worry, I never did anything like that to her. I never even spit in her face, although she deserved it. I was past the spitting stage, anyway. 

"Well, since you're so close to this little cutie here," she said while pinching my cheek, "I was thinking that Jessie and I should get to know each other better. Ya know, spend some 'quality time' together. I mean look what it did for Joey and me!" I laughed to myself at her comment. Joey still couldn't stand her, even after their 'day of fun'. He just got better at hiding his contempt for her. 

"That sounds like a great idea," Chandler answered, still using that uncanny sweet voice. It sounded nothing like him. 

"Great!" she cheered, "Well, I have to go now."

"Ok hun, I'll walk you out."

Once Chandler left, I turned to the remaining five in the coffee house. "Kill me now!"

          In deed, once our 'afternoon of fun' began, I really wished someone would kill me. While she was talking to me, I kept envisioning ways I could die. Even an incredibly painful death would be better than time with Janice. Of course, according to Joey, I got off easy. The poor guy had to spend an _entire _day with that woman. Well, that afternoon, she took me to see some boring Disney movie, in the theaters. I'm not much of a Disney movie watcher—never was. I knew that it was so unrealistic. I mean a beast would not just transform into a handsome prince. And Aladdin…he was just a pompous snob. Ok, so maybe I take things too literally, but that's why I don't like them. 

"What are you talking about?" she asked, when I informed her I detested Disney movies, "All girls love Disney movies!"

"Not this girl." 

"You're so cute," she cooed as she pinched my cheek. I should've pinched her cheek—see how she liked it when the tables were turned. But I didn't. I had self-control, for Chandler's sake. 

"Ya know," I informed her, "If you pinch my cheek one more time, I think it's gonna fall off."

"Aww, you're so adorable!" 

There was just no winning with this woman. I probably could've told her that she was an ugly whore, and she'd still think I was cute. Needless to say, those were the longest three hours of my life. But, I did it for Chandler because I loved him, and I knew he'd do it for me, too, if he were in my shoes. Not that he would ever be, because there's no way in hell I'd date anybody as incredibly annoying as Janice. In fact, I don't think that person exists. 

          Of course, just as I predicted, Chandler and Janice's relationship ended on a bitter note. In turn, Chandler was the one left hurting. I warned him that Janice was no good, but he couldn't listen to a ten year old. It turned out that the bitch was cheating on him with her ex-husband! Poor Chandler—he was left with a broken heart. For a while, he was in really bad shape. I would try to joke with him and make him smile, but I got nothing. It was becoming really depressing. Once, he even got so drunk that he slept with one of Joey's seven sisters. That's not even the worst part. The worst part was that he couldn't remember which sister he had fooled around with. Needless to say, he ended up being punched in the face…by the girl. Joey finally forgave him, though. 

Joey's a sweet guy. Stupid, but sweet as honey. Well, not to the girls he sleeps with and then never calls back, but to his friends and family. He is really stupid though. He was always "fun uncle Joey" to me. We would play video games, tag, and a million other games together. However, often it turned out that I had to be the one watching after Joey. He can be quite juvenile at times. It's hard to believe that the guy's in his 30's, due to his behavior. He's the biggest womanizer, also. But, we all know that, during that rare time, when a girl he's crazy about comes along, he can be a real gentleman. If he's really crazy about her, he'll even date _only_ her, while when it's a girl he's only using for sex, he could have about a million other girls. I bet that Joey's dated every woman in Manhattan. No, stretch that—every girl in New York. He sure gets around. Well, actually he's never been on a real date with my mother, Phoebe, or Rachel. Maybe some fake ones, but nothing happened on them—that I know of. But I'm probably right because I know pretty much everything about those six. 

I have a lot of respect for Joey though, even if he acts childish and uses women like paper towels. He struggled to make it big in showbiz for a huge chunk of his life. That's what gives me respect for him. He never gave up. Even after about a billion bad reviews and lost roles. His first big break came when he got the part as Dr. Drake Ramoray on Days of Our Lives. He got killed off of the show, not long after, but his time as Drake, was his time to shine. After that role, he went back to acting in horrible plays that flopped, boring infomercials, and other small acting roles. Still, I respected his talent. I think I'm the only one who never made fun of him. See, I don't know if I'll become an actor when I grow up, but I have a strong respect for the profession. I also enjoy acting immensely. I remember that day I asked Joey for acting advice, against Chandler's warning. 

"Oh my God, that's so great! You're taking after your uncle Joey!" Suddenly he began to cry.

"All right, it's a big deal, but you don't have to cry about it."

He smiled. "Lesson number one, fake crying."

I wrinkled my nose in confusion, "Why would I have to cry in this part?" 

"Wait, you're not trying out for the role of dying man?" 

"No, but you are."

"Crap!" he yelled as he looked at his watch, "Gotta go."

See, as I said before, sweet, but definitely dumb as a post. I came to him many other times for acting advice, but I never took it. On the contrary, I did the exact opposite of what he told me to do. I guess that's why I almost always landed the main parts in plays. 

Ok, I'm falling asleep here, since I got like no sleep this week. But no complaining b/c I'll get to sleep late for 2 weeks. I can't wait. All right, please leave a review!:)


	4. Chapter 4

A Different Perspective-Chapter 4

I cannot believe that this day has actually come. It's amazing…no school for almost two weeks! I'm sorry to anyone who doesn't have break now…or ever. That must suck.  I'm really surprised that people like my stories because according to my teacher I have to "vary my writing techniques." Vary his ass. I vary plenty. I hate English teachers. (No offense if ur one or aspiring to be one or ur mom's one or something.) How do you vary when the only writing assignments are responding to what we're reading? Sorry, I'm still a bit sore about that b/c my grade's gone down in his class. Anyway, chapter 4… Please read and review. Enjoy!

Oh, and FYI…this is fourth season now. I just don't make any reference to anything from the season in this chapter. Sorry about that. I was trying to do 2 chapters on 3rd season, but I dunno…I just don't like 3rd season as much. 

**Disclaimer: **Yet again, I don't own any of those characters, aside from Jessica.

            The year I was in sixth grade was a strange one. My classmates changed a lot over the summer between fifth and sixth grade. Before, everyone hated me because I made sarcastic jokes and stood up to the teachers. However, in 6th grade, they all began to love me because of that. Well, not everybody, but a vast majority of people. The rest of the people became my enemies. Some people have enemies, but none too terrible. But me…my enemies hated me with heated passion. I don't know what I did to make them hate me. They were probably just jealous of my popularity. Anyway, at the beginning of the year, I got into a fight with this big 8th grader—Jennifer something. I can't remember her last name, nor do I care. Well, we got into this fight. I don't even remember why anymore. I ended up with a black eye, but she had a bloody nose. I was so proud that I gave her a bloody nose. I had never been in a real fight before. Plus, she was like twenty times the size of me. Not only was she big, but also I was small for my age. I looked like closer to eight years old than an eleven year old.  However, I don't think that my mother was as pleased as I was. 

That day, I walked into the apartment quickly, hiding my face behind my book bag. "Hey mom," I greeted as I quickly threw down a letter on the kitchen table in front of her. 

"Bye mom," I said as I walked straight into my room. 

I decided that the best way to handle telling my mom about my fight was to let her see the suspension letter without me in the room. Then, she would probably blow off some steam to Rachel and Phoebe, who were in there with her, before she got to me. We were seriously never alone in our home. There was always at least one of my mom's four friends, or her brother, whom I guess could be considered her friend, too. The two of them have the strangest relationship, though. Like, one minute their joking around like friends, and the next, their fighting like siblings. I guess it's hard for me to understand because I don't have a sibling so close in age to me. 

Anyhow, after a few minutes I heard a knock at my door. It was one of my mom's angry knocks. I had gotten in trouble with her enough to recognize an angry knock. Of course, a lot of the times, it's because I left the damn towel on the floor or didn't rinse off my plates. If it's something else, usually I'm right there for her to confront me. This time, however, was a lot more serious. 

I opened the door slowly, covering my eye with my hand. 

"A fight?" she questioned angrily as soon as I opened the door. 

"Sorry," I said simply as I left my room. I knew that a simple apology would not pacify my mother, and I would probably need witnesses to keep her from killing me. 

My mom was standing at my door, while I was at the end of the living room. 

"Jessica…how could you?" 

She was trying to play the shame card, now. Make me feel ashamed for what I did.  I was not about to play along with her.

"That bitch deserved it!" 

"Excuse me? No one _deserves _to be in a fight, and you should never curse like that again!" 

"Uh-huh." 

"If you're not going to take this seriously…"

"What? There's nothing to take seriously! I got into a fight, big deal. You get into fights all the time. It's not like I have anyone to learn that it's wrong from." 

She got this insulted look on her face, like I had totally lied to her. "I have never!"

"Come on, get off it. You beat that woman up because she told you that you're salmon tasted weird." 

"She's right, you know." Phoebe added from the kitchen. 

Off Rachel's look she asked quietly, "Oh was I know supposed to say anything?"

I tried hard not to laugh. That was classic Phoebe behavior. She doesn't always know when to keep quiet. She can also say the strangest things, at times. 

I knew that I had hit a sore spot with my mother when she became even angrier. 

"That's it! Go to your room now!" 

"Oh no, my room. Could there _be _a worse punishment?"

I knew that I had crossed the line at that moment, but I didn't care. I couldn't stand how big of a hypocrite she was being. She got into fights constantly, even as a child. Sometimes my mother could really make me angry. She just couldn't admit that she was wrong, and I was right. 

Once I uttered those words of disobedience, I looked into my mother's eyes. There was a mix of anger and sadness. I knew that I had hurt her by talking back to her, but it had to be done. 

Suddenly, she averted her eyes, grabbed her jacket and purse, and stormed out of the apartment. 

Phoebe and Rachel both turned to look at me once my mother left. "What?" I asked angrily and then stormed into my room, slamming the door behind me. 

            After about an hour, there was a knock at my door. I knew that it wasn't my mother because I knew how my mom's knocks sounded. I know it's weird, but like everyone knocks differently. Like Joey, for instance, knocks with a rhythm. My mother's, on the other hand, are hasty and loud, especially when she's angry. I didn't really recognize the knock though. I figured it was Chandler, who had heard about our fight. He would be there to give me a short lecture and then a joke. However, when I opened the door, I was surprised to find Phoebe there. 

 "Hey," she greeted, "You okay?" 

I shrugged in response, and sat down on my bed. She came in and sat down next to me. It was strange to have her comforting me. Normally, the ones to soothe me after a fight with my mother were either Chandler or Rachel. It wasn't that I was any closer with Rachel than I was with Phoebe. It's just that Rachel's one of those types of people who are always trying to comfort others. 

She rubbed my back consolingly. "Hey, it's gonna be okay."

"I know," I responded, trying to pretend to still be confident. However, I couldn't help, but feel a bit guilty for being so harsh on my mother. 

"You're so tough. You would've been great on living on the streets, like me."

I chuckled at her joke, "I don't think I'd like that much."

"Well no one likes living on the streets," she informed me, "You just do it." 

I nodded, but then realized where Rachel was. She was comforting my mother. I had never been in a fight with my mother before, where she needed comforting. I hadn't realized I had hurt her that badly, until that moment. Still, I wasn't going to back down, because I knew I was right. 

"Oh my God!" Phoebe gasped, noticing my eye. 

"It's nothing," I assured her nonchalantly, but she didn't buy it. I was so angry with myself for not covering my eye the entire time. However, I guess people would have eventually figured it out. 

            Of course when Phoebe noticed my eye, she had to put ice on it. I sat at the kitchen table, holding the ice to my eye, while Phoebe told me stories about her past lives. I never believe any of Phoebe's stories, but they're entertaining anyway. Not only because of the content, but also because of the spirit she puts into telling the stories. She truly believes that those things happened to her. It's just hard to accept that from someone as strange as Phoebe. I mean she thought that her father was the guy who's in picture frames when you buy them, before you replace them with your own pictures. After Phoebe told me about five stories, Chandler barged in. He never knocked--just opened the door. It wasn't only him who did that though. All five of my mother's friends did that. I didn't mind though. I guess I just got used to it. As long as you never do anything you don't want people to see while outside of your room or the bathroom, you're set. 

"Hey Kid," he greeted as he went straight towards the refrigerator. I loved when he called me 'Kid'. I'm not sure exactly when that started, but I loved it. It wasn't that he was calling me 'a kid'; it was just his term of endearment for me. I asked him once if he would call his own children that, but he said no, because it was a name reserved for me. That made it even more special to me. He'll probably never stop calling me 'Kid' though. I mean I'm sixteen now, and he still does it. I bet I could be married with my own children, and he'd still call me 'Kid'. I don't mind though. I mean it's our thing. 

Anyway, he went to the refrigerator and pulled out an apple. He obviously had not heard about the fight, or even noticed my black eye. Otherwise, he would've been confronting me by then. He sat down next to me at the table and turned towards me. 

"Woah, what happened here?" he questioned, pointing to my eye. 

"Nothing." He gave me a look, showing he didn't believe me, and I admitted, "I got into a fight today."

He shook his head, in a scolding, but joking manner. "What are we gonna do with you, Jess?" 

I was glad that Phoebe kept her mouth shut, not mentioning my earlier confrontation with my mom. However, my mother entered the apartment while he was still there. Her jaw was set tight. It was obvious that she was still extremely angry with me. She stared at me coldly, giving me a change to apologize. However, I reciprocated her look. That only resulted in more rage on her part. She really hated to lose, especially to an eleven year old. When she noticed I wouldn't back down, she retreated to her room. I also tried to go to my room, but Chandler stopped me. 

            "Jessica," he began.

I cut him off, thought. "Not again." I didn't want to hear that my behavior was wrong.

"Come on. She's obviously upset."

"Yeah, well, let her be upset. She's wrong and she knows it. She just can't stand to lose." 

"That's not right. Come on, she's really hurting."

"Uh-huh, your point?" 

"So, you're honestly telling me that you feel no remorse for your words?" 

"That is correct."

He looked at me, unconvinced. God, he knows me all too well. 

"Fine, I'll apologize."

"There ya go, Kid," he said as he kissed my head. 

I knew he wasn't ashamed of my behavior anymore because he had called me kid, again. 

            Later that night, I knocked lightly on my mother's door.

"Come in," she said as I entered. 

I could tell had been anticipating me to give up before she did.  

I sat next to her on her bed, and looked down at the comforter. I sure am not one to easily admit I am wrong. Especially, if I still believe I'm right.

"I'm sorry about what I, uh, said before." 

She nodded, obviously waiting for more.

"I'll try not to fight anymore."

"Not try. Just don't."

"What if it's self defense?" 

"Go get a teacher."

"What if I can't get a teacher?" 

"Then…fine. But only if it's your last resort."

"Okay, I promise."

This pacified her and she put her arm around me, "Good. Now, let's get some more ice on that eye of yours, sweetie. You're gonna need to be able to see to do all the work I'm going to be sticking you with during this suspension." 

I think that she truly believed that I wouldn't fight anymore. Of course, I fought all the time after that. However, I really tried hard not to fight on school property. That way, I wouldn't get suspended anymore. Plus, it would be easier to make up excuses for my injuries. I still do that, although, I don't get hurt much in fights anymore. Hey, I may be small, but I'm as tough as hell. 

 TBC…

Ok, there's chapter four. I hope u still like it. Well, I'm gonna begin to enjoy my break to the fullest now! A-woo-hoo! Ok, sorry. I'll shut up. Please leave me a review, thanks!:)


	5. Chapter 5

A Different Perspective-Chapter 5

Ok, before I begin, I have a general note based on a bad review I got on another story that goes for all of my fics. Ok, maybe some characters wouldn't act like they do in my fics on the show, but that doesn't mean that u have to totally bash me. I mean this *isn't* the show, if u haven't noticed. It's what I want to do, and if u can't handle that, than don't read my fics. All right, enough said. Enjoy chapter 5!  And a decade of Friends baby! A-whoo-hoo! I was jumping 'round the house for like an hour after I found out on Sat…lol. 

Note: Thanks to Exintaris for your corrections. And I made those corrections on the last chapter now. And I hope ur a bit more satisfied now that I told u where Rachel lived. I hope it didn't get confusing, but I kinda had to make up my own history in the midst of things. Please, please, people--tell me if I make mistakes with words like those b/c well yeah, I'm _that _stupid. 

**Disclaimer: **Yet again, I don't own any of these characters, except for Jessica, who's mine. 

          I'm sure you'd agree with me that it's hard growing up, right? I mean there's a lot of pressure to deal with. Between schoolwork, friends, drugs, and appearance, there's a lot on a kid's mind. So, maybe I didn't really deal with any drugs at that point in my life, but I sure felt very self-conscious about my appearance. I was very small for my age, as I mentioned before, which won me many taunts and jokes by peers. Sure, I beat the crap out of them when they said those things to me, but it still hurt. I hated that I looked like I was like eight years old, when I was really almost twelve. All of my friends were beginning to fill out, yet I was completely flat. Not only that, but guys and girls were beginning to mingle, but also none of the guys cared about me. I mean who wants to date a girl who looks like she's nine years old? I decided that I really needed to talk about it with someone. Now, of course I wouldn't tell my friends, so I had to choose one of the adults in my life, preferably one of the woman. Maybe I should have thought to pick my mother, but I chose Rachel instead. It was easier to choose Rachel. She always took me shopping and it just, it seemed right up her ally. I asked her to take me shopping one day, so that we could discuss my problem. 

"Rachel?" I began as we sat down for lunch, "Umm…yeah, so…" I was having trouble talking about it. It really was something that embarrassed me beyond imagination. Besides, I wasn't one to just come out and talk about my personal life easily.

"Yeah?" 

"See, like all of the girls, they're like ya know, not flat like me, and it's really…"

"Say no more," she smiled, obviously knowing what was bothering me, "That's totally normal. Some girls mature quicker than others. That's the way of life. You'll catch up soon enough."

"Yeah? Did that happen to you?"

Rachel looked away. "No. I was one of those girls who mature quicker than others. But I still know that it's nothing to worry about."

I smiled at her. Somehow, that made me feel better. I guess it was because she knew exactly what I was going to say. That's what I love about Rachel. She's always there to listen, and she usually knows exactly what you're going to say. She's just one of those very comforting people. 

Sometimes, I feel bad for her though. I mean she had a lot of problems in her life. Not that most people don't, but one of them, I feel directly responsible for though. See, before I moved in, she had lived with my mother. Now, Rachel was supposed to be married, but she ran out before the wedding and took refuge with my mother. Then, she had to get herself a job and make it out in the real world. The reason she was going to get married was so that she could remain spoiled and selfish; not get a job and work for things. She handled that well though. At the time before I came to live with my mother, Rachel lived with her. Then, I came along, and Rachel was forced to move out, because the apartment is only a two bedroom. She then moved in with my Uncle Ross and began to date him. Things between went really well for a while, but then it all went downhill. I really don't like to get into it though, because it's so complicated. I don't think that _they_ even understand everything that's happened between them over the years. 

First, it took them forever to actually get together. Once that happened, they broke up because Ross slept with another woman when they were supposedly 'on a break', but Ross thought Rachel meant a break forever. I have to say that although I see Ross' point, I take Rachel's side. Now, I would never tell them that, because my uncle would absolutely hate me. But, none of that would have even happened if Ross hadn't been so envious of everything. I mean if he wasn't jealous of Rachel spending time with this guy she worked with named Mark, it was that he was upset that Rachel spent so much time at work. If he had kept his mouth shut, then they would have never even been on that 'break' in the first place. But they really did love each other. They're too different though. I do believe that they can make things work, but not without tons of counseling. They have a lot to work through. I mean Rachel tried to break up one of Ross' weddings, the two of them got married in Vegas and then divorced, and now they have a child together. If those aren't huge conflicts in a relationship, than I don't know what is. But I have faith in them. They just have to quit being so stubborn and accept that they want to be together. 

Okay, anyway, after Rachel moved out of Ross' place, she moved back into our building, on the floor below us, with this insane roommate, named Diane. No one actually saw Diane though, aside from Rachel, so I know very little about her. I do know that Rachel absolutely hated her, however, had no other choice, but to live with her. Then, when Phoebe's grandmother passed away, Rachel moved in with Phoebe. However, after a fire at their place, Rachel moved into Joey's apartment, since at that point, Chandler lived in my apartment.  Finally, at this moment, due to their child, Rachel lives with Ross. I know it's complicated, but hey, that's life for ya. 

A few days after Rachel and I went shopping, I entered the apartment to find my mother sitting at the kitchen table with her head down. She didn't lift it when I walked inside, nor did she even greet me. I found her behavior suspicious, since she always greeted me when I came home from school and bugged me about my day. 

"Mom?" I questioned as I sat down next to her, "Is everything okay?" At first, I wondered if maybe somebody had died, but then other people would have been in the apartment if that had happened. 

She lifted her head and looked me straight in the eye, "Why don't you trust me?"

I was completely dumbfounded by her question. "What?"

"You know what! You talked to Rachel instead of me about feeling insecure about your body. Why couldn't you talk to me? I'm you're mother!"

"I dunno," I responded, not understanding her annoyance, "I just happened to be shopping with her, so I told her."

"Right. You just happened to be shopping with her. I'm you're mother, Jessica, yet what do I get?"

"Excuse me?"

"The only thing I ever get to do is discipline you."

"That's not tr…"

"Yes it is! I mean all my friends get the good parts of having a kid, while I get the bad! And you're my child!"

"That's not true. I go to you plenty."

"Right. You come to me when you get suspended from school or when your teacher kicks you out of class." 

"I come to you for other things."

"Yeah? Name one."

I began to ponder her question, but the longer I thought about it, the more I saw the truth in her accusation. 

"See, you can't think of anything. I mean Rachel gets the shopping and everything about your looks. Then, Joey gets to play all the games with you and help you with acting. Also, Phoebe keeps your interest for hours with stories. And Chandler…well Chandler gets your total trust and admiration. I mean he gets _everything_! You go to him whenever something goes wrong in your life. And…and even Ross gets to help you with your homework!" 

I tried to take her point seriously, but I couldn't help but chuckle at her jealousy of her brother. I can barely stand the guy most of the time. See, I don't like him, but I do love him. 

My laugh obviously insulted her. "So it's funny?" 

"No, no! I just…I had no idea, okay? I didn't think about talking to you instead of Rachel. It just didn't cross my mind. But I see your point and in the future I will…"

"Save it!" she cut me off harshly, "Don't do me any favors, Jessica." With that she stormed into her room. 

I felt so guilty at that moment. I had no idea that it meant so much to her. I also didn't know what to say to rectify the situation. Instead, I headed for my room with a heavy heart. 

Ok, chapter 5 is finished! Please leave me a review! TBC. 


	6. Chapter 6

A Different Perspective-Chapter 6

Okay, I'm gonna keep this authors note short and sweet here. I hope that people read this b/c I know I'm posting it like right before Christmas. See, I don't do the traditional Christmas thing. I go to the movies and eat at Chinese restaurants…lol. (I don't celebrate Christmas if u didn't get that by now.) Ok I'll shut up…please read and review, thanks. 

**Disclaimer: **The only character I own in the story is Jessica. The rest belong to NBC and Warner Bros. And whoever else…

Things between my mother and me kind of went down hill from that point, for a while. She began to only speak to me when absolutely necessary, making life together awkward. The tense situation was noticeable to all who were close to us. However, no matter how hard they tried to help us mend our broken relationship, nothing seemed to work. Finally, everyone just gave up on us. The scary part of it all was that my mother had given up long before then. That made me feel very unsettled. I had never known her to give up on anything before. And the fact that I was the one to cause her to surrender—that was a lot to take. I felt so guilty at times that I couldn't even stand to look at her. It reminded me too much of what I had done. However, I couldn't figure out a way to genuinely apologize because, in reality, I didn't want to. I felt that my actions were justified. After all, it wasn't my fault that I was born. 

            Due to the awkward home situation, I spent a lot of my time out of the house. If I wasn't out with friends, I was trying to make Chandler feel better after his breakup with Kathy. He eventually got over her, of course, but it took a while. He felt that he had been the one who ruined the relationship, since, Kathy did cheat on him, but he also accused her of doing so before hand. I don't think he's to blame though. I mean the woman didn't have to cheat on him. But everything works out for the best. 

            Meanwhile, as Chandler was tending to his broken heart, Ross was making plans of his own. He had met this British girl, Emily, and the two quickly became engaged. Everyone, aside from Ross, knew that it was a bad idea. He had been moving far too quickly. Still, no one said anything because they didn't want to hurt his feelings. I would've said something, but I didn't want my uncle to be mad at me, too. Besides, I wasn't that close with him anyway. I didn't mind Emily that much. She rarely even acknowledged my presence, especially after she caught Chandler and me mocking her British accent. Actually, it wasn't mocking. We were having fun speaking like an English person. However, she failed to see the humor in it. She definitely didn't have a very good sense of humor.

Very soon after their engagement, they arranged the wedding, which was to be held in London. I was actually incredibly excited to go to London. I never really got to travel before. The only plane ride I had ever taken was to Florida to visit my great grandmother. Not a very exciting trip, although we did get to have dinner everyday at 4 PM to, in the words of my great grandmother, "catch the early bird specials". There was definitely nothing special about those early birds to me. Of course, London wasn't that great in the long run, because I ended up being the babysitter for all of the little kids there. Don't ask me how I got that job. It was not fun. Anyway, Chandler, Joey, my mother, and me all flew to London. Phoebe didn't go because she was pregnant with her brother's babies. Okay, that's not as weird as it sounds. See, she was just the surrogate mother. And Rachel didn't go because she claimed she thought it would be awkward for her, but really it was because she was still in love with Ross. Later, she came, trying to stop the wedding, but didn't do it. Not that she needed to do anything. Ross ruined it all by himself because he ended up saying Rachel's name in the ceremony, in place of Emily's. My uncle may be smart, but he has to watch what he says. A lot of time his words get him into a lot of trouble with women. 

Once we got home from London, both my mother and Chandler began acting incredibly strange around each other. Always making up excuses to get away and be together. They couldn't fool me for a second though. It was obvious to me that they were together. I mean I would wake up at night and peek out my door and see Chandler sneak into my mother's room. They must've thought I was really dumb. I was glad that they were together because they seemed very happy, but I was also insulted that I wasn't told about it. Okay, so maybe I didn't expect my mother to say anything, since we barely spoke. But Chandler—he was lying to my face! One day, I decided to confront him. 

"Chandler," I said forcefully as I barged into his apartment. 

He was just sitting in his lounge chair watching television. 

"Hey kid, what's up?"

"I want the truth!"

"About what?" 

"About what you've been up to lately. Come on, you either tell me now or I confront you in front of the rest of the gang. Would you like that?"

"Confront me about what?" He asked, rising from his chair. 

"Don't play dumb with me. If you can't be honest with me, than I don't want to speak to you again."

Okay, now I admit that I was definitely being unreasonable, but at that time I felt I had a right to know about it. 

"Ya know, I don't have to tell you _everything_ about my life," he informed me coldly. 

I was shocked by his words. I didn't think he would keep the secret from me, if I accused him. Especially not use that tone with me. 

"Good, don't," I told him as I exited his apartment. I was fuming at that point. If he couldn't be honest than me, then what was the point of even speaking to him? 

            It was about two hours later when he entered my apartment. He sat down next to me on the sofa, where I was watching television. I didn't avert my attention from the television, or even acknowledge his presence. 

"Jess…"

"I don't want to hear it. I mean if you can't be honest with me, then why should I be honest with you?" 

"You know what?" he asked, his anger building, "You're acting just like your mother acted towards you."

"What?" I asked, extremely baffled, "What are you talking about?!"

"Your mother was upset that you wouldn't talk to her about important things in your life, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts," he interrupted, "This is the exact same thing. You're angry because you expect me to tell you everything. Now that I haven't done so, you're insulted."

"Stop it! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. And you know it, too."

"Get the hell away from me!" I told him angrily. Boy, did I hate to be proven wrong. Although his accusations were correct, there was absolutely no way that I was going to listen to him. 

"You know I'm right!"

"Get out!" I shrieked as I ran into my room and slammed the door. Immediately I fell onto my bed and cried into my pillow. I felt that Chandler had turned on me. He was the only one left on my side, and now he was against me, too. At that moment, I felt completely alone in the world. 

            About an hour later, there was a knock on my door. 

"Go away," I warned. I didn't want to talk to anybody, especially not to Chandler. 

To my dismay, the door was opened anyway. 

"Uch, I need a damn lock," I commented angrily as I noticed my mother walk inside. She sat down beside me on the bed, but didn't face me. She was just silent for about a minute. 

"Do you want something?" I asked bitterly. 

"Yes. I…uh…I want to talk to you about something, but you have to keep it a secret."

"Okay?" 

"I know you know about Chandler and me."

I nodded, letting her know that I, indeed, knew what she was referring to. 

"Well, we're both sorry for not telling you before, but we didn't know if it would work out between us. We just wanted to figure some things out on our own before we involved other people. You have to understand that that is the only reason Chandler kept our secret from you."

I looked away, defeated. "I know that."

I realized that it was the truth. Besides, they both were happy together, therefore I should be happy, too. Besides, I had always secretly wanted them to get together. I mean it could be almost like a family for me. I, however, scolded myself for thinking that way. I didn't want to get my hopes up. I mean they had only been together for a short period of time.

"Then you should let him know because he's very upset right now." 

It was a strange situation for me at that moment. I realized that things seemed to be backwards. Normally, it was Chandler comforting me and telling me to apologize to my mother, not the other way around. 

"Yeah. I will. So are you two dating or what?"

My mother smiled, "Yeah we are." 

"It's about time," I joked as she put her arm around me. 

"I like this," she commented suddenly, "I like talking to you. I miss that."

"Yeah, me too." 

"Do you think we could maybe try to work past those problems we have?" 

"I hope so."

She smiled and nodded, "Good. Go see Chandler, okay?"

"Kay." 

I watched her leave my room, and I couldn't keep away the small smile that formed on my lips. That was the first time, that I could remember, that my mother and I worked things out between us. Perhaps there was a way to get rid of that guilt I felt after all. 

Please leave me a review. TBC. Merry Christmas, or for those who don't celebrate, Happy Wednesday! 


	7. Chapter 7

A Different Perspective-Chapter 7

Looks like I don't have much time to work on this since I still have to pack for sleeping over my cousin's house and then I have to go to dinner at 4:00! OMG who eats at 4:00? No wait, I can answer that, my grandparents. See we're meeting them for dinner at this fish restaurant and the early bird ends…well really early…could that me any more exciting? Anyway, I'd better cut to the chase here. Please read and review, thanks. 

**Disclaimer: **I've been through this like a million times already…the only character in this fic I own is Jessica. The rest don't belong to me. 

            Things in life got kind of strange once I found out about Chandler and my mother. I mean it wasn't normal. It's not everyday that people in this little group of my mother's gets together. Although Phoebe has sometimes hinted that she and Joey may once have had a fling or wants to have one with him, nothing has happened between them that I know of. And then of course there's Ross and Rachel…that one's a crazy relationship or lack there of. Then there's Chandler and my mother. No one really expected it to happen. Once everyone found out about them, it took a lot of getting used to. It wasn't like Ross and Rachel, where both ended up pining over each other. This was just a, snap your fingers, they're together sort of relationship. Of course, that's not necessarily a bad thing. Maybe the fewer problems in the beginning, pave the way for a smooth relationship. It's not that there weren't problems, like both being afraid of ruining their friendship and all. There just weren't any major problems. 

            Even though I was the first to find out, I think it took me the longest to get used to their relationship. Even Ross, who was upset that his best friend was with his little sister, adapted to their new relationship better than me. But I mean it was my mother and…well whatever Chandler was to me. I mean Chandler was the world to me. He knew all of my secrets and everything like that. But once he was with my mother, it was like those things were gone for me. I figured that he would end up telling my mother everything, since girlfriend comes before 'little friend'. However, I had learned my lesson and kept my mouth shut. I don't think they would've appreciated my selfish concerns. My biggest fear was that they would break up and hate each other. Then, Chandler would move away, and never speak to me again because of my mother. I didn't want to lose him. Not that it really mattered at the moment, since I refused to confide in him anyway.

            However, it didn't look like they were breaking up any time soon. Things became very serious between them. It was even more serious than my mother's relationship with Richard. Then, they went to Vegas for their anniversary and almost got married. However, both decided not to go through with it because it was too soon. On the other hand, they made another decision—for Chandler to move in with us. Let me rephrase that, for Chandler to move in with my mother. They did sit me down and make sure it was okay with me, but I don't see why. If I had said no, they both would've hated me and done it despite my concerns. So, I just gritted my teeth and agreed. That was probably where I went wrong. 

            One day, a few weeks after Chandler moved in, I came home and threw a letter at my mother. Then, I went into my room and slammed the door.

"Jessica!" she called back, irritated that I threw something at her. That was the least of her problems though. After a few moments, I heard her slam down a pot. She had obviously read the letter, expelling me from my school. 

She opened my door and stood at the doorway. "Explain yourself."

"I got expelled, big deal. I hate the school anyway."

"Yes, it _is_ a big deal! Where am I supposed to send you now?"

"Public school," I suggested.

She snorted. "Only if I want you to get killed!" 

"Would you _really _care?" 

Oh I know those were harsh words, and I didn't believe them at all. I just had to say something to her. I had to get her riled up. After all, it was her fault I was expelled, not mine. 

I could tell she was really hurt by those words. "You know I would care."

"No, I don't. I don't know anything anymore."

She didn't know how to convince me, so she just changed the topic instead. "What happened today that made you get so angry in school?"

"Nothing."

She sat down on my bed and tilted her head, showing me that she wanted the real answer.

"Some kids were annoying me."

"Were they making fun of your size?"

"No."

"Then what was it?"

I looked away, ashamed. I couldn't look into my mother's eyes and tell her what they were saying. I was ashamed for her and for myself at the same time. 

"They called you a whore." 

I could tell my mother was shocked at what I said. She defiantly didn't expect it to be about her. 

"Why?"

"Besides for the fact that you had me when you were eighteen years old and out of wedlock?"

"But they've known that before, didn't they?"

"Yes, but if you take that and put it together with the fact that you're now living with a guy that you're not married to, it looks pretty damn bad on your part." 

She didn't say anything in response to that, just looked down at her hands.  

"That bitch Karen found out and started the rumor. I thought she was my friend, but I guess not."

At that point, my mother had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry baby," she apologized as she hugged me, "I'm so sorry." 

I let her put her arms around me, but kept mine to the side. I knew I'd start crying if I hugged her back. 

She pulled back from her embrace and looked into my eyes. She smiled slightly and informed me, "I guess it's good that you kicked their asses then."

I smiled back at her, but her joke didn't help to make me feel much better. 

            Later that night, Chandler knocked on my door. I figured that my mother must have filled him in on the 'exciting' details of my day. 

"Come in," I told him as I laid back on my bed. 

"Hey Kid, how's it going?"

"Ehh…so I guess you know what happened today, huh?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm really sorry, Kid."

"Yeah, whatever. Isn't everybody?"

"I never thought that me moving in here would be such a big problem."

"I did." 

I hadn't meant to tell him that I thought it was a bad idea; it just kind of slipped from my mouth. But there was no way to take it back now.

"What do you mean? We asked you and you said it was fine."

"Yeah, well even if I hadn't said it was fine, you would've moved in anyway."

"No I wouldn't have!"

"Oh please."

"I wouldn't."

"Whatever. It's in the past." 

"Why didn't you tell us you weren't comfortable with it?"

I shrugged, "I dunno."

He studied my face for a moment. "Do you not want your mother and me together?"

"I never said that."

"Yeah, but you're sure acting like you don't right now."

"You can't help who you fall in love with."

"You are upset, aren't you?" 

"Yes, okay, I am!"

I didn't want to admit it either, but I knew Chandler wouldn't let it go until I did. Besides, he was getting on my nerves with all of his questions.

"Why do you not want us together?"

"_Because_, there's just so much that could go wrong."

"What?"

"You two could break up, and then what? Then you never speak to me ever again. I know it's selfish, but…"

He interrupted me, "You really think I would do that?"

"Well yeah. That's the way breakups work."

"They don't have to."

"Yeah, well sometimes I wonder if you're just here—right now—for my mother and not me."

"What?"

"Did you just act all nice to me because it was an easy way to get into my mother's heart?"

"What? No! I love you, okay! And not because of your mother, but because of you. How could you even think that?"

I looked away ashamed. That was why I didn't tell him in the first place.

"I know, I know. But part of me can't shake the feeling."

"Well, be assured now," he told me brushing hair from my face, "I love you because I love you. I love your mother, too, but in a whole other way."

I chuckled, "I know, believe me, I know."

"So, are there are any more concerns?"

"Yeah, one more."

"Yeah?"

"Do you plan on marrying my mother?"

"When the time is right, yes I do."

"Do you plan on having children?"

"Yes, I do."

He was confused by questions, but I had a point in mind. 

"Where will I fit in? I mean when you have children and your married and everything. I always wonder about that. I even wondered before you two were dating."

"You're already like my child, Jess, but more so. I love you so much and I will always love you. It doesn't matter that you don't have my DNA. All that matters is that you have my heart."

I looked up at him, still slightly unconvinced. 

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you what I planned on asking you until your mother and I are actually engaged, but when I get married to your mother, umm I was going to umm…try to ya know, adopt you. If of course, you were okay with that." 

"Really?"

"Really," He assured me, "I mean I already consider you like my, uh, daughter, but this way you're legally mine, as well as emotionally."

"I never really considered you a father," I admitted, "But now I kinda see that that's what you are to me." 

He smiled sweetly and looked at the clock. "It's late kid, get some sleep." He kissed me on the forehead and walked towards the door. 

"Remember, you're my only 'Kid'."

I smiled at him, and couldn't stop smiling when he left. Now, I was rooting for them to get married. If they did, then I could really have a father. Not that he wasn't already like my father, as he told me before. It was just all so exciting. Now, I legally would have a father. I fell asleep easily that night. I finally had much fewer worries on my mind.

 All right, how was chapter 7? Very sappy, I know. Sorry, but you have to expect that from me. Thanks for the good reviews on previous chapters, btw. Please leave me a review. Thanks for reading!:) 


	8. Chapter 8

A Different Perspective-Chapter 8

Hey, sorry it's taken me a while to get this next chapter up, but between winter break plans and my other fic, I didn't get a chance to work on this one. Anyway, on with the story. Please read and review, thanks! 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters, except for Jessica. 

            Not much longer after my expulsion from school, Chandler really did propose to my mother. For once in his life, he was really serious about a girlfriend. For a while, it seemed as if my mother was going to make the biggest mistake of her life, though. She wanted to go back to Richard! See, Chandler took my mother out one night, planning to propose. However, Richard showed up, spoiling Chandler's plans. Not only that, but Richard told my mother that he still loved her and wanted to _marry her_. Now, this wouldn't have been a problem, if Chandler hadn't been going through with 'his plan'. Boy, was that plan a bad idea. We should've known it was a bad idea. You would think that at least one out of the six of us, who knew my mom well, would've stopped and realized 'the plan' was the worst idea ever, but we didn't. Chandler's plan was to convince my mother that Chandler was not planning on proposing any time soon, to throw her off track, so that when he proposed, she would be surprised. Well, we did the job a bit too well, and not only convinced my mother that Chandler was not ready to get married now, but not planning on getting married ever. That sent my mother running into the arms of her former boyfriend, Richard. 

            When I found out that my mother had run to Richard, I was fuming. How could she do that to Chandler? I mean maybe he wasn't willing to offer her marriage, but she should've at least told him her true feelings first. Maybe if she had hinted wanting break up because of 'the plan', he would've realized not to go through with it. But she didn't. She almost lost the love of her life to an old geezer. I then saw why Chandler was always jealous of Richard. He always was while they were dating, and he still is. He's afraid that, deep down, Richard holds her heart still. It sure did seem that way at one point. I think he can rest assured that she's happy to be with him. But I had lost all confidence in their relationship after that occurrence. Maybe, Chandler had forgiven her, and was just relieved that she returned to him. I, on the other hand, was angry that she'd ever left. 

            However, things worked out. The plan was revealed to my mother and she and Chandler ended up engaged. My mother spent close to a year planning the wedding. Things were a bit hectic at that point. My mom had to pick out the most stylish dress, have a moving ceremony, and a most enjoyable reception. I have to admit, I had a lot of fun helping to plan the wedding. I think that was the best my mom and I had gotten along since I moved in. For once, we had a common ground. Something besides for our problems with each other to discuss. There were times that I had so much fun with my mother, that it felt like I was with a friend. However, I still had some issues. Specifically, I remember when we went to pick out the bridesmaids dresses. Normally, Phoebe and Rachel came shopping for the wedding with us, but my mother insisted that only the two of us should go.  

"Ok, so I want something springy," she informed me.

"Springy? You mean like in mattresses?"

She chuckled, "No, like the season."

"Oh, so like floral?"

"Exactly."

"How about this?" I asked, holding up a pink, strapless dress.

"No nothing pink," she studied it closer, "Or strapless." 

I rolled my eyes, realizing that it was going to be a long day. Finally, my mother picked up a green and yellow flowered dress. 

"Perfect," she stated breathlessly. 

"It's about time!" 

When we waited in line to order the dresses, both of us were silent. Finally, my mother broke the silence. 

"Thanks for helping me out with this. I really enjoyed spending time with you. We…we don't really spend much time together," she stated sadly. 

"Yeah," I agreed, looking down at my feet shamefully, "We don't."

"I love you, sweetie." 

I smiled at her and nodded, but didn't say it back. She looked away from me, with a pained expression on her face. I knew that all I had to do to make her feel better was to say it back, but how could I say it back, if I wasn't sure I meant it?

            The day of the wedding finally came. After a bit of chaos, both my mother and Chandler ended standing at the alter. It took some convincing first, though. Chandler, being afraid of the possibility of the marriage failing, took off, leaving the rest of us with the task of finding him and convincing my mother that nothing was wrong. Although everyone was pretty mad at Chandler for his temporary relapse, I couldn't be. For one thing, my mother kind of deserved it. I mean she did almost accept a proposal from another man. But even more so, his heart was in the right place. Okay, so maybe he was going to hurt my mother, but it was because he didn't want to hurt her with a failed marriage. But things worked out for the best, when Chandler decided to come back and go through with the marriage. 

            It was truly beautiful. I could feel my mother's excitement. I could tell she was truly happy for once. Maybe my birth set her back a couple of years, but her dream finally came true. During the reception, I glanced at my mother and Chandler together at one point. It's not like I haven't seen them together, like that, before. Their chairs were pushed together, Chandler had his arm around her, my mother was leaning against Chandler, and they were talking. It just touched me so deeply, though. They were married, and they were in love. It was amazing to me. From that point on, I became a firm believer in love, no matter what form. Whether it was the love between a husband and wife, or merely the love between a boy and his dog, it existed. However, I still wasn't sure if I felt it. I figured that, if I felt it, I would know I was feeling it. But I didn't know if I felt it—towards anyone. Not towards Chandler, certainly not towards any boy, and not even towards my mother. I felt bad about it, but that was how I felt. I couldn't change anything. 

Ok, sorry this chapter's really short, but I don't know what else to include in it. I just kinda wanted to show that Mon and Chandler are married now, but I have a bigger idea for the next chapter, which by the way, it gonna be my 2nd to last, most likely. Ok I hope this chapter didn't totally suck, and if it did, don't stop reading. I think next chapter will be better. Please leave me a review, thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

A Different Perspective-Chapter 9

I just finished watching t.o. in Vegas pt. 1 and I hate the end. It's so sad when u see Chandler watching Monica…I know they make up, but still! I definitely like the 2nd part better…lol. Anyways, sorry, I'm not gonna mention Emma b/c it doesn't it doesn't really fit in. Plus, it's not that important in Jessica's life. She has bigger things to worry about at this point…  

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters, except for Jessica.

            It wasn't hard getting used to life with Chandler as my mother's husband. Things were pretty much the same. Well, he did adopt me, but it didn't feel any different. It didn't change the way things were. My mother and I still fought constantly. He'd try to help mediate, but that usually didn't do much. The two of us were just two stubborn. We still are stubborn, but it's different now. 

            Anyway, I was in a rebellious stage. I still kind of am, but I don't rebel against my mother because there's no need to now. I began to take a liking to a group of kids in my drama class. They were different from the other kids. They held a very cynical attitude towards everything in life. It felt as if I was destined to be friends with them. They seemed to feel the exact same way I felt—mad and alone in life. They also didn't judge me like the other kids did. By that time, in 10th grade, I had pretty much grown into my looks. I was still very skinny and short, but that was expected. I looked a lot like my mother—even more so now. It's a good thing though. I've definitely accepted the way I look. It wasn't looks that other people judged me for anymore, though. It was my grades. See, I was in the Honors classes. People were highly competitive in those classes. I, on the other hand, didn't care much about my grades. I did well because I was smart and wanted to learn. Not because I was striving to go to Harvard or something like that. That made people jealous of me. They were always trying to do better than me. It was like a competition against me, yet I wasn't competing. It drove me crazy. But with these kids, it was different. 

            I spent most of my time with these people. It freaked my mother and Chandler out, though. They saw what these kids looked like, and automatically assumed that they were troublemakers. They were right, but still…they had just assumed. That, of course, set me off. One night, I was invited to a party. I stepped out of my room, wearing a revealing halter and tight pants. When my mother noticed my attire, she was less than thrilled with it. 

"Where are you going dressed like that?"

"Out." 

"Where?"

"Out."

"Absolutely not! You cannot go dressed like that!"  

"Why not?"

"Because you look…" she stopped speaking, searching for the right words.

"Like a whore?"

"I wasn't going to put it like that, but if you will, than I agree."

"I might look like one," I said smugly, "But we both know who's the whore here." 

Chandler, who had been watching the whole ordeal from the kitchen scolded, "Jessica!"

I threw my hands up in resignation, "I'm sorry, but I'm outta here."

I left the apartment, with Chandler fuming and my mother hurting, both due to my words. 

            That night, I had gotten pretty drunk. Somehow, I made my way back to the apartment, and entered the building. It was hard to walk, and I felt like the world was spinning below me, yet I found my way back. I walked inside; suddenly fearing what Chandler and my mother would do when they found out I was drunk. I went in anyway, and found the entire gang sitting in the living room. That sure caught me off guard. I hadn't expected them all to be there, and couldn't prepare myself.

"Are you crazy?!" Ross asked, "Do you know what time it is?!" 

I looked down at my watch, but couldn't concentrate enough to read it. I hoped that maybe no one would notice I was drunk. However, deep down I knew that it was far too obvious to trick the six of them. 

"It's 3 AM!" Rachel informed me. 

I stood still, not wanting to speak or walk, in fear that they would realize that I was drunk. 

"Well, are you going to explain yourself?" Joey asked. 

I was surprised that neither Chandler nor my mother was interrogating me. It was usually one of them giving me a speech, not Ross and especially not Joey. 

"I…I was out," I answered in a shaky voice. 

Suspiciously, my mother came over to me and observed me closer. I tried to stand confidently, but in reality I was shocked that she knew I was drunk. It was incredible…I thought I had sounded pretty sober. Yet, she knew. Maybe it was apparent on my face, or something. 

"Are you drunk?" she questioned quietly. 

"No."

Ross also came up to me. "Breathe," he demanded. 

I didn't know what else to do, so I did as he commanded. 

"Smells like alcohol," he informed everyone.

"Are you drunk?" my mother tried again. 

"I…"

My mother sighed heavily. I could tell she had been worrying for hours about where I was. She looked exhausted and sadder than usual. 

"Go to your room and go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." 

I did as she told me, but I didn't go to sleep right away. I listened at the door, hearing their conversation out in the living room. 

"Why didn't you punish her?" Ross demanded. 

"Because she's drunk. I want her to be completely sober when we talk." 

"Whatever, I still think…"

"Ross!" she demanded, "It's my daughter, let me do it my way!" 

At that moment, I had never felt so young. They were arguing over how to punish me and it made me feel like a small child. I quit listening, and fell asleep, trying not to think about the disappointed faces that had greeted me when I had come home. 

            Late that Saturday afternoon, I woke up with a huge hangover. I groaned as I got out of my bed. I definitely wasn't going to complain about the hangover though. I was sure that would win me no points in the fight that I assumed was going to take place very soon. I groaned again, not feeling like fighting, or doing anything else, for that matter. I stumbled out of my room, and saw my mother and Chandler in the kitchen. 

"You're finally up," Chandler commented deadpanned. 

He was mad at me for acting like I had acted. Not to mention, disappointed in me for getting drunk. Ross was also there, but didn't say anything.

I nodded and headed towards the bathroom. When I came out, my mother was taking all of the pots out of the cabinets, and slamming them down on the table. I moaned involuntarily, the noise causing the pain in my head to increase. 

"Does that bother you?" she asked spitefully. 

"No," I lied. "Why are you taking the pots out?"

"Oh you're going to be cleaning all of them today. Hope you enjoy yourself." 

"Okay…" I agreed. 

However, I knew my mother better than that. I was sure she had about a million more punishments lined up for me. 

"What are the other punishments?"

"There are none."

"What?"

"That's right. If you want to drink, then do what you want to do. But you have to understand that you're making a huge mistake." 

I looked over at Ross, who seemed angry that my mother wasn't punishing me more. I didn't care though. He had gotten high in college. I didn't want to hear about staying sober from him. In fact, all of them, including my mother drank, before reaching the age of 21. 

"I don't see why you're all so mad," I ventured. 

"Excuse me?" Chandler asked, insulted. 

"Well, it's just that I know all of you drank when you were underage." 

"That's right, and we did stupid things. We just don't want that to happen to you," Ross explained.

"Bullshit!" I yelled, but then winced at the pain I had caused myself. 

"Are you looking to get shipped off to boarding school? Because it's becoming awfully appealing to me!" My mother threatened. 

I knew she wasn't serious though. She had threatened that back when I had been expelled and a couple of other times. I knew that she wouldn't be able to send me away. She would've felt too guilty. 

"No, but I don't get what the big deal is! I mean you got drunk when you were 18 and…"

"Look where it got me!" 

"Well, it wasn't my fuckin' idea to be born! I'm sorry I ruined your whole damn life! Because mine is just a piece of cake, ya know!"

"Cut that sarcasm out," she snapped, "What do you want me to do?"

I didn't answer, so she continued. 

"Do you want me to tell you I planned on having you? Because I didn't plan on it. But, do you want me to tell you that you were a mistake? Because you weren't a mistake. I love you, and I never wanted you to have to go through what you had to go through. Hell, I don't want you to have to go through what I went through."

She paused and looked away pensively. I studied her intently. She seemed to be battling with something. 

"Jessica," she began, "I have to tell you the truth about the day you were conceived." 

Ross stood up abruptly and warned, "Monica, don't!" 

"I can't hold it in anymore, Ross! She has to know! She has the right to know! I don't want her thinking I'm a whore anymore! I can't take it anymore. I don't want my friends, my husband, to think I'm a whore. They need to know the truth." 

"Monica, don't…" Ross warned again.

"Jessica, what I told you about your birthfather isn't true." 

"What?" 

I didn't know much about my birthfather, or much about the night I was conceived. All I was told was that my mother had gotten drunk, slept with a guy, and he left in the morning. She didn't know the man's name or use birth control. 

I was about to find out that story was not the truth. 

"What I told you was just a lie to protect you from the truth. I wanted to tell you the truth, honest, I did! But my mother warned me not to, and told me it would hurt you too much to find out the truth. But I can't let you continue living a lie and I can't allow you to think of me as a slut. I also don't want you making the same mistake I made." 

I was beginning to get incredibly nervous by my mother's words. If the story seemed bad already, then I knew it was only about to get worse. 

"That night, I was at a party and I got incredibly drunk. I couldn't see straight, could barely walk straight, but I can remember it. I was walking around outside the house, alone, when a man approached me. He grabbed me from behind and began kissing and groping me." 

My mother began to cry, but calmed enough to continue her story. 

"He continued to kiss me and he threw me down on the ground and ripped off my clothes. He…he…he…" 

She couldn't seem to get the words out. It was too painful for her. It was almost as if she was reliving the entire night with her words. 

"He raped me," she said in a small voice.

I remember feeling like someone had just stabbed me in the heart with a dagger. It was as if my world came crashing down in front of my very own eyes. I couldn't believe it. 

My mom felt the need to continue more. "I shouldn't have been out there, yes, and if I hadn't been so drunk, I probably would've been able to escape the man's grasp. But I couldn't do it…" 

My mother began to weep uncontrollably and I watched as Chandler wrapped his arms around her. I stared blankly at the scene in front of me. It felt unreal to me. It couldn't be real. This was all a nightmare. I had to be able to wake up! But I couldn't wake up. A sick joke? I looked around, and everyone was too serious for a prank. Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore.

"No! No! No!" I shrieked. 

I didn't know where or who to turn to. It was as if my entire life had changed with just one confession. I did the only thing I could do. I turned and ran out of the apartment. 

            I ran up the stairs and out onto the roof. It was a miserable day. It was gray and rainy, but I didn't care. I just leaned over the edge and stared at the busy street below me. I wanted to jump over the edge and end it all—but I couldn't. Instead, I tried to process the information I had just received. My mother had been rapped. My father was a rapist. A criminal. I had the genes of a criminal inside of me. Then there was my mother. He forced himself upon her. Stealing the last of her 'childhood' and forcing a huge burden onto her shoulders—me. At least, when I believed she was just drunk, I had been formed mutually. The passion and desire shared by both. But no, my so-called father had experienced all the pleasure while my mother was slowly being confined to a life of responsibility and heartache. 

I leaned over the edge of the building, allowing my head to fall downwards and closed my eyes. I felt the cold rain and harsh wind blow against my body, but that's not what I thought about. I thought about the way I had treated my mother in the past. I had made it so much harder on her. I mean she not only had the burden of a child, but the memory of the violation that was brought upon her. I decided I knew what I had to do then. 

I slowly made my way back downstairs, towards my home. I stopped at the door, and listened from the other side. 

"Mon, sweetie, are you okay?" Chandler asked. 

"Do you hate me, Chandler?"

"No! Why would I hate you?" 

"Because I lied…I was r…aped." She chocked out the last word. 

"Why would I hate you for that? If anything I love you even more for being so strong."

"Thank you, Chandler." 

"No problem, sweetie." 

"Jessica's gonna hate me now, though. I should've told her the truth."

"She's not going to hate you either. You did what you thought was good for her." 

I entered the apartment once Chandler said that. 

"I really won't hate you, Mom." 

When she heard me, she began crying again and threw her arms around me. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"It's not your fault." 

"I shouldn't have lied."

"You did what you thought was right. It's okay, really." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

She hugged me tighter and I hugged her back. Suddenly, all the tears that hadn't come before came flowing out. My body shook when the repressed emotions were let out. Normally, I would be embarrassed to cry, but I couldn't help it. I just had to cry. She held me tighter when I began to sob and we held each other until we both stopped weeping. Chandler came over to me and kissed my head. 

"You're a good kid." 

I smiled and he kissed my mother and then left the apartment. I guess he figured we needed some time alone. 

"I think there's a lot we need to work out," my mother told me, "But I think we can do it." 

"I think so, too." 

"Good. I was thinking of maybe, a therapist for us, if that's okay." 

"Yeah, that's okay." I paused trying to muster up the courage to say what I wanted to say. "Mom, I'm sorry for being so…so hard on you."

"It's okay. You didn't know…"

"No!" I cut her off, "I shouldn't have been that mean to me, no matter what. Whether it's a mistake or not, you've tried your best to make it right. I've been making that too hard for you, though."

"No, it's both of us, honey. I guess we both resent a lot in our lives and take it out on each other." 

"Yeah."

She hugged me again and kissed my cheek. 

At that moment, I was able to truly see and feel what love was. 

"Mom," I whispered.

"Yeah sweetheart?" 

"I love you." 

My mom smiled and tried to hold back her tears again. This time, I could tell they were tears of happiness. 

"I love you, too, sweetie." 

There we go. I think that's my longest chapter so far! Ok there's gonna be one more chapter. It's an epilogue type thing…sorta. Well, you'll see. Anyways, happy New Year! I hope you enjoyed this chapter…the next one'll be up shortly. Please leave me a review. 


	10. Epilogue

A Different Perspective-Chapter 10

Hey, happy New Year everyone! This is an epilogue, but this chapter will be in the **3rd person**. That's why it's not exactly a normal thing, since I'm changing the narration. Ok, with that said, enjoy the last part! Hope it gives an okay closure on this story! 

            Jessica ran into the apartment and looked around. It was empty. She sighed as she threw her books on the kitchen table and opened the refrigerator. 

"Hey, Kid. You're late," Chandler smiled as he exited from the bathroom, "Your mom's beginning to get restless. Ya know how pregnant women can be." 

Jessica took a sip of her water that she had retrieved from the refrigerator. "It's nothing about her being pregnant…she's always like that. Anyway, the Drama club meeting ran late." 

"Okay, well get ready to go!" 

"Can't I at least rest for a minute after a long day in school?"

Chandler looked down at his watch. "No."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed an apple from the bowl in the middle of the kitchen table. 

Monica then came out of her bedroom. "Come on, let's go, we're gonna be late!" 

"One minute!" Jessica called as she ran into her bedroom and grabbed a bag. 

"Ready?!" Monica called.

"Yup!" Jessica answered as she ran out of the apartment with Monica and Chandler close behind her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Monica and Jessica sat in a small room on a couch, while a woman with glasses and gray hair sat in front of them in a red chair. 

"Well, I'm very pleased with your progress," Dr. Stein admitted, "I think you two should be, also."

Both Monica and Jessica nodded in agreement. 

"Have you been getting along okay since our last visit?"

Jessica smiled and laughed, "For the most part."

"Any big fights?"

"No, just over what we were going to have for dinner."

"Well, what happened?"

"Chandler offered to pick up the pizza Jessica wanted, while I cooked chicken."

"Good, so things worked out then. Okay, now before we wrap up for today, I believe that, Jessica, you have something we talked about in our private session for us today."

"Right!" she remembered, taking out a big packet. 

"What's that?" Monica wondered. 

"It's a project Jessica has been working on, and I feel that it is time you saw it."

"Okay…" 

Jessica handed Monica the packet and she looked at the first page. 

"A Different Perspective?" 

"Yes," Dr. Stein explained, "It is Jessica's account of her life up to this point. She felt more comfortable being able to write out her thoughts and feelings from past events."

Monica looked at Jessica, who was looking down at her shoes. "Do you want me to read it?" 

"Yes." 

"And, you also wanted Chandler to read it, did you not?" Dr. Stein reminded her.

"Yes, I do" 

"Okay, do you have another copy of it?" 

"Yeah. It's at home."

"Okay, then give it to Chandler and explain as much as you feel necessary, okay?"

"Uh-huh." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Monica and Chandler lay next to each other in bed that night, and Chandler had his arms wrapped protectively around Monica as she cried.

"I can't believe it!" she admitted sadly, "I had no idea what she was feeling and…" 

Chandler cut her off. "Don't worry about that. From the way I understood it, Jessica has begun to respect you and isn't blaming you for what happened."

"But still…look what she went through."

"But you went through other stuff that was hard, too. Everyone has obstacles in life. Some people have more obstacles than others, but Jessica has conquered a lot of these obstacles. And she's come out of it a stronger and better person." 

Monica paused pensively for a moment. "You're right, I guess."

"I am right."

Timidly, Monica asked, "She loves me, doesn't she?"

Chandler smiled. "It sure sounds like that."

"I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Okay."

            Monica exited her bedroom and went into the living room, where Jessica was sitting watching TV.

"Hey mom."

"Hey, I, uhh…finished reading it."

Jessica turned off the television and focused on her mother. 

"Yeah…?"

"I'm sorry for all I put you through."

Jessica smiled slightly. "It's not your fault. You tried your hardest. We both had to…learn some things about living together."

"Yeah. I'm glad that you don't hate me anymore. Do you?"

"No! And I never…hated you, per say. Just, wasn't too thrilled by your presence."

Monica laughed.

"But seriously, you're my mom. I could never hate you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm sorry about all those things I did to you. And like with…umm…Richard…I didn't know that you understood…"

"Believe me, I did."

"Well, still, that's not excuse. I shouldn't have been ignoring you like that. It was just so hard and I couldn't give up everything I should've given up for you. I guess I really wasn't ready for a child when I got one."

"I understand now." She paused and admitted, "I don't think I could do it."

"Do what?"

"Give up going to the mall every weekend and hanging out with my friends all the time, for a child." 

"Well, let's hope you ever have to. That when you have children, it will be when you're ready and have a loving husband." 

"Like you, now?" 

"Exactly."  

"It's my dream to have that." 

"It's been my dream forever to have that, and I'm sure you're dream will come true soon enough."

"Yeah," she smiled and got off the sofa. "I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed, and you should, too."

"So now you're telling your mother what to do?"

"Well, yeah."

She laughed and shook her head.

"Good night," Jessica said as she kissed her mom's cheek. Then she moved to her mother's growing stomach and kissed it. "'Night baby."  

"I love you, hun."

"I love you, too." 

Ok, this is finished! Sorry, this part's also short, but it's not really a chapter. School starts again tomorrow.:( Very upsetting. Anyway, leave me a final review. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
